Memory Lane
by LillianaWinters
Summary: It's hard to let go of the one you love. Human AU BellaXRosalie Marked as Angst but I suck at angst like work so...


**I'll be the first to admit it's not amazing, so please don't abuse it to much lol.**

 **Twilight does not belong to me, I have no money please don't sue me. (Small note at the bottom for those who care lol) All mistakes are my own, I didn't edit the story because i just tried my best at a one take.**

 **It's hard to let go of those you love. Human AU Italics are memories and the Bold and italics are thoughts they shared.**

They sat across each other, a cup of coffee in their hands, noise bustling around them but their table was quiet.

The brunette tried her hardest to not break down, she knew once the tears started they wouldn't stop. She glanced up the woman across from her. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves framing her face, dark lashes framed her down casted eyes, lips slightly parted as she seemed to say something. As her lips moved slowly, she caught the other's eyes.

 _"Hi." She was stunned stupid by the beautiful girl next to her._

 _"H-hi." She managed to stutter out only chastising herself for a moment at how stunned she was._

 _"May I sit here?" She nodded her head as the girl took a seat, a hand brushing some stray hair behind her ear. "Have you taken his classes before?" The girl nodded. "How were they?"_

 _"Uh." She cleared her throat with an awkward cough. "It's alright, he always talks about key details at the end, just as everyone is packing up to go." She glanced down at the professor who was pulling things out of his briefcase to start his lecture._

 _"I'm Rosalie Hale."_

 _"Uh, Isabella, I mean just Bella is fine. Bella Swan."_

 _"It's nice to meet you Bella." Rosalie smiled and Bella held her pen a little tighter in her hand._

 _"You too Rosalie."_

"Bella?" She blinked clearing the fog in her mind.

"Sorry, what?" Rosalie gave her a small smile.

"So this is it?" Bella gripped the handle of the cup tighter in her hands.

"I guess so." She tried swallowing the lump that formed in her throat staring down at the creamy surface of her coffee.

Rosalie was watching Bella this time, the way her hair fell in straight locks with small curls at the ends, pale faced, even more so as the colder weather swept through. Her eyes traveled to her lips, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

 _"Stop chewing your lip." Rosalie bumped her hips to Bella's lightly._

 _"It's a habit." Bella spoke tugging Rosalie hand so they could walk closer together and not run into others._

 _"You always make your lip bleed, and you never leave it alone long enough to heal." Rosalie glanced up at the street lights just turning on as the sun retreated further away._

 _"They are naturally dry."_

 _"You know what it does to me." Bella smiled with flushing cheeks and Rosalie smiled knowing how shy Bella could be. Pulling her into a small alley way she pressed her against the brick building._

 _"What should we do now?" Rosalie smiled pressing herself up against Bella. "How are you going to take responsibility now?" Bella smoothed her hands over the blonde's hips slowly smiling._

 _"Let's hurry home?" Bella suggested and Rosalie smirked._

 _"Not so fast." Rosalie caught the girl before she could move. She smoothed hair away from her face placing a small chaste kiss on her blushing pink cheek. "You're so cute." Pressing her lips against Bella's for a moment before pulling back to see Bella's eyes closed. "You always close your eyes." Rosalie commented._

 _"Would you feel comfortable if I were staring at you when you opened yours?" Rosalie laughed, before pressing her lips back against Bella's._

They both glanced up at the same time, simply just staring at each other for a moment before looking away. Bella taking a drink of her coffee and Rosalie playing the ring on her pinkie finger. "I can send your things." Rosalie spoke as Bella nodded.

 _"You are always working, you never stop!" Rosalie yelled._

 _"I have to, you know I have my deadlines!" Bella yelled back._

 _"You are always on the phone or researching for your book, you never take a break!" The fighting had been going on for nearly 2 weeks, everyday became a new argument. Bella was under constant stress from trying to meet her deadlines and Rosalie was under stress to complete a new project for her company._

 _'I can't help it Rose. Just like you can't help your work hours." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, I never once complained about all the long hours you had to work, why can't you understand that I'm trying my best!"_

 _"You missed date night again! I was waiting for you to call me or text me back at least! You never have time for us anymore, it's always about your book!"_

 _"I'm about to be published! I have to do this, we don't all have companies to manage from their parents!" Bella regretted it as soon as it came out._

 _"You think everything I have is a handout?" Rosalie spoke. "I had to work so hard to get where I am!" Rosalie slammed Bella's office door behind her and Bella groaned covering her face with her hands._

"I heard you book was published." Rosalie spoke after a moment.

"It was." Bella confirmed.

"Congratulations."

 _"To my beloved Rose, for the unconditional love and support." Rosalie was beaming as she held the laptop on her lap. Bella pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder blade smiling behind her. "That's sweet."_

 _"You're everything to me Rose." Bella whispered. "I'm sorry I missed date night. Let me make it up to you?"_

 _"Only because I love you." Rosalie tilted her head slightly allowing Bella to press a kiss to her neck._

 _"I love you too."_

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thank you."

"You didn't change the dedication…" Bella took a shaky breath out as Rosalie took one in.

"You were the reason I finished the book after all."

 _"I can't help but be busy Rose!" Bella yelled hands in the air frustrated as another fight started up._

 _"You said your workload would decrease! You're working unpredictable hours all the time!" Rosalie yelled back slamming the dish towel onto the counter._

 _"I can't keep fighting with you Rose! Why can't you understand? I'm just as stressed out over all of this!"_

 _"I always have to be the understanding one!"_

 _"You always pick this fight! It's just for another week, after the week…" "I can't do this anymore." Was spoken softly cutting her off. "What?" Bella said._

 _"I can't keep doing this." Rosalie's voice trembled softly and Bella could feel her throat tighten on itself._

 _"So what are you saying?"_

 _"I'm going to stay with Alice for a few days."_

 _Bella and Rosalie both threw themselves into work. Bella slept in her office while Rosalie slept in the bedroom. Tension was growing the more they didn't speak._

"Thank you as well." At Rosalie's raised brow she continued. "I wasn't aware that your company had done the ad management."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but well, it didn't work out that well." Bella chastised herself for making things awkward again.

Bella was finished her coffee now as they relapsed to silence.

"So this is it." Bella stated echoing Rosalie's first statement, from Rosalie's silence Bella held her shaking hands in her lap and cleared her throat. "Should we leave?" She suggested, already standing and collecting her bag. Rosalie followed suit as they left the café.

"Take care Rose."

"You too Bella." They went the opposite way, Bella heading downtown towards her apartment and Rosalie uptown to where they had lived, and where she was still living.

They both swallowed the lumped in their throat.

 ** _"Don't look back."_** They both thought to themselves as they took one step in front of the other and walking away. Bella held a sob in her throat, she didn't want to break down crying in the street.

Rosalie felt herself breaking with each step she took away from the love of her life. She wondered if she would ever have what she had with Bella with someone else. She never felt this way with anyone before and she kept chanting in her head not to look back. But her tears had a mind of their own as they started leaking from her eyes. She forced herself to take one step after another as her vision blurred.

Bella wiped her cheeks of the falling tears, she cursed her inability to ignore Rosalie. It's what made her fall for her, what made her keep returning to her, what made her unable to resist asking Alice how she was, or from constantly looking at her phone and looking at photos of the two of them.

She turned seeing the blonde, she could probably pick Rosalie out from a crowd anytime, and it didn't even feel like a challenge for her. Seeing Rosalie's shoulder shake slightly and her hands up to her face Bella knew she was crying.

Rosalie was pulled back by a hand holding her elbow, it was a firm grasp but not hard enough to hurt her but it did stop her in her tracks. "Wait." Rosalie turned to see Bella. "I don't want to lose you." Rosalie felt her heart beating faster as was Bella's, especially after her short sprint to the girl.

"Bella." Rosalie said wiping the tears from her face.

"I can't lose you Rose. I-I've never loved someone as much as I love you and I don't want anyone else. I would give up anything if I could just have you." Her voice was getting quieter with each word, throat tightening up as she held back the tears from overtaking her completely.

Rosalie instantly engulfed Bella in a hug, tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls as Bella sobbed against Rosalie's shoulder. "I love you." Rosalie cried harder. Who would have thought the usual cold ice princess could turn out to be Bella's sun goddess.

"I love you too." Rosalie smiled and Bella felt so much joy in her heart.

 ** _"I'm sorry."_** They laughed when they spoke at the same time.

"Let's go home." Rosalie said as Bella agreed.

 **Please be gentle with this baby, also I'm fragile lol.**

 **Wrote this one night just trying to get my creative juices flowing and wanted that clique story line. Like I said at the start I wrote this as a one take, challenge fic so if there are mistakes that's why, also kind of short because I didn't want to spend my whole night on it.**

 **Let's give a round of applause for my writers block and packed schedule for giving me so many random ideas for stories and for sucking motivation and ideas away before i finish those other stories. This one got away without my mind exploding luckily.**

 **For those who know/knew of my story Hashtag body snatching (and thank you for those who messaged me wondering about the story and giving me support for it's return) I took the story down because I lost passion for it and knew it was too similar to other stories. I am reworking and revamping it(get it?) to get it to where I am liking the direction it's heading. Hopefully a few chapter will make it on here but with school and work it's a little more tricky.**

 **Thanks for reading guys! :)**


End file.
